Into The Wild
by ReadingRaven019
Summary: A new villain named the Hunter comes to Jump City and kidnaps the Teen Titans. What could he want with them? BBXRae and Star/Rob. Cyborg is in this very little. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Enjoy mi amigos! this is my second fanfiction! i don't know if it will be as good as my last one, but i guess we'll see. Enjoy!

__________________________________________

A storm was beginning to stir over the people of Jump City as a new criminal came to town. He was a very rich and influential man from Africa. His dark skin and slim figure didn't exactly scream that, but his presence and demeanor did.

His name was Darwin Survia, also know as the hunter.

If your wondering how Mr. Survia got so rich, I will explain. He started off as quite a poor man in the middle of nowhere. He hunted his food in the wild forests that surrounded his small village. One day, a lucky one for him, a group of men with guns and traps came to his isolated village in search for bizarre and wild animals, dead or alive. After they had been unable to catch anything for weeks, they asked for Mr. Survia's help. He agreed and caught more than they could have hoped for. They took him along with them and made more money than they ever had. The rest you can probably guess.

So why was he coming to a place with no wild animals? He had come because he was rich and bored. He had hunted everything from moles, to elephants. He'd done it all, and it had all become too easy. Now he wanted new entertainment.

Everything was prepared, all he needed were the Teen Titans.

***

The Titans were at home playing another card game.

"I do not understand." Starfire started.

"What don't you understand?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, we've explained the game like five times!" Beast Boy exclaimed exasperated.

"Yes, I know. But I do not understand why you must say 'go fishing.'" Starfire explained.

"Uh, star, it's 'go fish.'" Cyborg whispered.

"Oh. But why are there fish at all."

"Never mind." Beast Boy said collapsing in his chair.

"Anyone up for pizza?" Cyborg said.

They all stood up and walked toward the exit.

It opened before they got there. They all stopped.

"Ummm.. Maybe it's a ghost?" Beast Boy suggested.

A small round thing bounced into the room and stopped at their feet.

"That can't be good." Cyborg stated as a little red light turned on.

They all passed out as gas filled the room.

______________________

Anyone want to guess what he's planning?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Okay, this one is really funny. i made myself laugh. anyway. this is where they each found themselves. Enjoy!  
**

**___________________________  
**

**Mr. Survia had everything in order. The scientists he had paid a lot of money, had found a way to neutralize two of the Titans powers, that was all he needed. His guards had captured the Titans successfully. And they were all on separate planes heading for their separate places. Everything was set. Now was when the fun began.**

*******

**Beast Boy awoke to find himself on a sandy white beach, with a nice breeze, and … somewhere he didn't know.**

**Beast Boy stood up and looked around. There was no one. He thought of how nice this place would have been had he been with someone else, but he couldn't think of anything to do. Beast Boy came up with an idea.**

**He laid on the beach in the nice weather and watched the waves roll in.**

"**Might as well enjoy it!" he said to himself.**

*******

**Starfire woke up only to find metal clamp on her wrist. She tried to break it by slamming it against a tree, only to end up with a bruise. Then she looked around her. Trees filled her vision in every direction. The distant sound of the ocean reached her ears along with chirping bugs. She tried to fly higher to find out where she was, but found she couldn't. Her powers were gone. **

"**Friends?" She called out warily.**

**There was no reply.**

**Unsure of what to do, she started walking in a random direction.**

*******

**Robin woke up. He was not happy to find himself in the middle of nowhere with no idea of where his team was or even where he was. He heard the ocean nearby and followed the sound until he found himself on a beach. **

**He reached for his communicator. It wasn't there. **

**He looked around and saw a slight hill in the middle of the forest. He started walking toward it. Maybe he would be able to see something from up there…**

*******

**Cyborg awoke to find himself at the tower and his friends gone and a note taped to his chest. **

**It read: **_**we knew you wouldn't make it. Count yourself lucky. The Hunter.**_

"**Well okay then." he said to himself as he began the search for his friends.**

*******

**Raven woke up on the beach. **

**She took a look around.**

"**Crap."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I don't really like this chapter that much, but here it is.

________________________________

Robin had been hiking for a total of three hours before he came to the top of the hill. He looked around to find he was on an island.

"Great," he said to himself sarcastically.

He was about to head back the way he came to see if he could find a boat anywhere on the beach when he heard a high pitched scream.

It was Starfire.

She was in the opposite direction from what he could tell. He ran off in her direction as fast as he could hoping he wouldn't be too late.

***

Starfire had been walking through the dense forest still trying to get the metal contraption off. She failed. So she trudged through the forest glumly, hoping to find her friends.

She screamed as she suddenly stepped into a puddle of mud. Her shoe got stuck in the mud and it seemed to be sinking further and further. She accidentally stuck her other foot into the sinking mud puddle and was slowly growing shorter and shorter. She didn't want to lose her shoes, especially here. She tried to step out of the mud, but only got herself in deeper and deeper. Then she noticed the branch above her. She could still reach it, she grabbed hold and tried to pull herself out of the mud. She was happy to find that her super-alien strength was still there and pulled herself out, shoes still on her feet. She jumped in the air once she found a safe place to stand.

Then she herd the trees and bushes starting to rustle. She quickly hid behind a tree and grabbed a nearby broken branch preparing to hit whatever came out.

It was coming closer and closer. Starfire stiffened as something burst out of the bushes.

"Robin?" She said dropping the branch. Robin had gone past her and skidded to a halt when he heard her.

"Starfire!" he said out of breath. "Are you alright?"

Starfire nodded.

"That's good." he said before collapsing to the ground.

Starfire helped him sit up.

"I heard you scream." he said after a minute.

"Oh, I had steeped in some mud." Starfire explained embarrassed.

"Oh. Well at least we found each other. Have you seen any of the others?" He said standing up.

"No. I hope they are all right." Starfire replied.

"Me too. What's that on your wrist?"

"I do not know, but it will not come off and I believe it has taken away most of my powers."

"What do you still have?" Robin asked examining the device.

"My super-strength." she replied.

Robin experimented with the gadget before letting her hand fall. We should try and find the others or at least a way to get off of this island.

"Island?" Starfire said testing out the word.

Robin was about to explain what an island was when a very loud and audible roar came from somewhere not too far away.

"That can't be good."

***

Raven had been walking along the beach for a total of two and a half hours. She hadn't any clue where she was and found a device on her wrist and discovered her powers would not work and her communicator missing. She had tried to removed it and failed. Now she was looking for her friends and a way to get off the island. She had been unsuccessful.

She decided she would meditate for a little while before continuing her search.

She found a quiet spot beneath a palm tree that over-looked the ocean.

"At least it will be easy for me to meditate," she said to herself.

About a half hour into meditating, she heard a suspicious noise. A twig breaking somewhere near in the forest. She turned to the forest quietly. She was about to go back to meditating when a tiger suddenly jumped from the forest onto the beach. She had no way to protect herself as it rapidly came towards her.

_________________________________________________________

DUN DUN DUN!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Raven managed to dodge the tigers first pounce getting away with a semi-deep cut in her leg, but she doubted she could outrun it. The Tiger gave out a roar before it stated at her again.

Raven braced herself for the tiger's attack when the situation became worse.

There was another tiger.

But instead of the second tiger reached her before the first one and stopped in front of her. The other tiger stopped too. Raven stared at it with confusion until she noticed something was different about this tiger. It was…smiling. And green!

"Beast Boy?" She said still a little confused.

The green tiger's smile widened before turning to the other tiger. His smile turned into a display of sharp teeth as he put his head low to the ground. He gave a low growl.

Raven backed away behind a large rock a few feet from the two tigers that had begun to circle each other.

Beast Boy tried talking to it in growls and roars, but it seemed to do no good.

Suddenly Beast Boy attacked, his paw contacting with the other tigers side, sending it to the ground.

It got up immediately and stood it's ground for a moment before retreating into the forest.

Beast Boy stood still in case the large cat returned. After a minute he walked over to where Raven hid.

He returned to his human self and looked at the cut on her leg.

"Aren't you going to heal yourself?" he asked still concerned.

"Can't." Raven said as she tore off a piece of her cloak and wrapped it tightly around her leg.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked with a frown.

Raven held up her wrist that had the metal device.

"I can't get it off." she said simply.

"Here, let me." he said turning into a Lion bearing his teeth.

"No," she said withdrawing her arm. "I'd rather keep my arm intact, if you don't mind. How'd you find me anyway?"

"I was just over there." he said pointing a little further down the beach.

"What were you doing?"

"Uh… relaxing?" Beast Boy said nervously.

Raven rolled her eyes as she stood up. She tried putting some pressure on her cut leg, but nearly fell over. It hurt alright. Beast Boy caught her as she fell into him. He stood her back upright.

"Thanks." she said blushing. "Now how 'bout a way off this island."

***

Robin and Starfire were running through the forest, Robin leading the way, not knowing where they were going. They just knew they didn't want to meet whatever it was they had heard.

They stopped when they thought they had lost… whatever it was.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

Starfire nodded.

They sat quietly listening for any suspicious noises. Nothing.

"I think we're safe." Robin said standing up again. He started to walk away, when Starfire squealed.

Robin quickly turned around to see a large snake slithering on her feet. It was black. Robin knew it was poisonous. He tried to stay calm

"Don't move." He said softly. He was about to fling the snake into the bushes with a long stick, when a tiger jumped at him, causing him to fall over, leaving the snake dangerously close to Starfire's arm.

"Whatever you do, do not move." Robin yelled as he defended himself against the large tiger.

Starfire did as he said, although she wanted to help him. She stiffened as the snake twisted itself around her arm.

"It would be much appreciated if you would leave now please," Starfire said to the snake.

Robin had some of his gadgets, but not all. He suddenly got an idea as he ran away from Starfire, back the way they had come. The tiger followed. He was making his way back the way they had come.

Starfire watched as Robin took off, worrying that he was leaving her. A few minutes later, the snake finally left, loosing interest in starfire when a bird landed a few feet away. Starfire quickly left in the direction she had seen Robin go.

She finally found him where they had found each other the first time. The tiger was desperately trying to get out of the mud-pit.

Robin was up in a tree looking at something. "Star, come here." he said.

Starfire walked over and looked up into the tree.

Robin jumped down with something in his hand.

"What is that?" Starfire asked.

"It's a camera. Someone's watching us.

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"I'm not sure." Robin said looking around. "Come on star," Robin said when she appeared. "That won't keep him for much longer." he said and they ran off again hoping not to run into any more trouble.

They didn't stop until they got to the beach. They rested on the soft sand. As they tried to catch their breath, a strange sight beheld them.

A floating T.V.

The two Titans looked at the screen as it turned from white fuzz to a clear picture of a slim dark skinned man with dark brown eyes staring at them.

Then the picture began to talk.

"Hello Titans." he said with a slight accent. "Welcome to my survival game."

_______________________


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five. Sorry it took longer than usual to get this one up. school likes to keep me busy. Anyway. here it is. enjoy!

_______________________

"Ummm… who are you ?" Robin asked the strange man on the floating T.V.

"My name is Darwin Survia. But you can call me The Hunter."

"Are you the one who brought us here?" Starfire asked.

"Indeed I am."

"You're the one who put up all the cameras on the island. Aren't you." Robin stated.

The man nodded.

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"To see how you would survive in the wild. I don't believe even the most capable American can even last a week anymore. Not even you." He said.

"Well, why did you send us here then?" Robin asked.

"I wanted to see just how long the best of the best can survive without relying on powers or many tools."

"Why?"

"I was bored. See, I'm a hunter, and after you've hunted everything, it's no longer fun, now I would like to see others, being hunted and maybe eventually I'll hunt the one thing I never have hunted before."

"What would that be?" Robin asked.

"Humans. Or whatever it is you and your friends are."

"Where are the rest of our friends." Robin asked.

"Not here." He said simply pausing briefly on each word.

"Wher-" Robin began to demand before the screen went black and the floating T.V. disappeared somewhere into the forest.

***

Night had come and Beast Boy and Raven were trying to make a shelter. They hadn't even tried to make a fire.

"No, I said put that over there!" Raven yelled at him again.

"Oops" Beast Boy said as he sent what they had crashing down.

Raven glared at him in the dark, Beast Boy was glad he couldn't see her scowl.

"I guess we'll have to sleep without shelter tonight." Raven said after calming down.

"Where will we sleep?

Raven looked around. "There," she said pointing to a cluster of trees.

Beast Boy squinted. "I don't see anything."

"Follow me," Raven said walking to where she had pointed.

It was a bunch of closely netted trees that would work similarly to a shelter.

"We can't both fit in there." Beast Boy pointed out.

"I never said we would."

Beast Boy gave a blank stare.

"One of us has to stand guard. You know, make sure nothing bad comes and eats us in the middle of the night."

"Oh." he said. "Who sleeps first?"

"You do."

Beast Boy frowned and looked at her leg.

"I'll wake you up if I see or hear anything. Promise."

Beast boy was still unhappy, but complied and wormed his way into the trees. He tried getting comfortable as his human self, but finally resolved to turning into a cat and curling up in a ball.

Raven smiled a little as his breathing slowed.

"This is going to be a long night."

______________________________________

WAHHHHHHH!!! what do you think is going to happen?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sorry it took so long. it's longer than usual. and it's pretty good. i think things will get better from here on out. so enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! although i wish i did...

____________________________________

Mr. Survia was sitting at his desk watching the Titans struggle to survive. Actually it was more like watching birds fly or fish swim. Boring. He let out a sigh as he turned away from the screen and pressed a button on his telephone.

"Yes Mr. Suriva?" A womans voice said kindly.

"Prepare my plane." he ordered. He released the button. "Let's make things interesting, shall we?"

***

"Raven," Beast Boy whispered.

Nothing.

"Raven," Beast Boy said a little louder.

"Raven?" He said shaking her. "Wake up. We have to get moving!"

Raven finally woke up. She had stood watch most of the night. It felt like she had only slept a few minutes.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked before she opened her eyes.

"Ummm… well, uh." Beast Boy stuttered.

Raven opened her eyes. "Beast Boy," she said glowering.

"If I had to say, I would guess you've been sleeping twenty minutes." he said fearfully and embarrassed.

"Why?" Raven demanded.

"We have to look for breakfast." he said straightening himself.

"The sun hasn't even come up. Probably won't for another two hours."

"We don't want to be working in the sun. it's best to do everything when it's still cool. And it's when all the animals are out." Beast Boy explained.

"How would you know all this, and I thought you didn't eat meat."

"I grew up in Africa, this is pretty much what it was like back then. It's kind of fun actually. And I don't eat meat, but you do."

"What will you eat?"

"I'll find something. Always do."

"I won't eat meat if you aren't."

"You would do that for me?" Beast Boy asked wide eyed.

"Actually I just don't want to kill anything."

"Oh, well, that only means it'll take longer to find food. So let's get moving!" he said in all seriousness marching off farther into the forest.

"Um. Beast Boy."

Beast Boy turned around.

"That's the way to the beach."

"I knew that." Beast Boy lied.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Raven asked.

"Bananas, cocoanuts, berries, stuff like that. If we have to, we can dig up roots and stuff, but I don't like those as much."

"Let's split up." Raven suggested.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"One, you don't have your powers. Two, you might get lost."

"What about you. You could get lost." Raven pointed out

"Yeah, but I can fly."

"Good point."

"We better get moving." Beast boy said as they trudged off into the forest.

***

"Robin!" Starfire yelled immediately into his ears that morning. She hadn't meant for it to be a yell, but she was very excited and very awake. Even at four A.M. she obviously didn't need as much sleep, being an alien and all.

"What is it Star," Robin asked bolting upright immediately, ready for battle.

"I wish to greet you a good morning!" She said.

"No danger?" Starfire shook her head. "You aren't hurt?" Starfire shook her head again. "We're still over the rainbow?" Starfire gave him a puzzled look. "Never mind."

"Come, I wish to show you something." she said.

Robin got up groggily and followed her ash he attempted to wake up the rest of the way.

"I found this place while you were sleeping," she explained.

"Wait, you left me to explore! What if that tiger had come back, or if you were bitten by that snake, or-"

"Robin! We are fine, are we not?"

Robin nodded unwillingly.

"Now come." She said as they walked the rest of the way there. It wasn't too far away, but Robin was concerned as to just how far she had gone.

"Is it not the most wonderful place your eyes have beheld?" she said when they finally arrived.

There was a cliff, that was covered in green, with a waterfall cascading down it into a pool of clear water. Rare and beautiful flowers scattered along the Cliffside and near the pool of water. It truly was beautiful.

"Star," Robin said in amazement. "This is-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence.

Starfire had already taken off to the pool of water. She sat by the side and took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the cool water. She smiled as she turned around. Robin smiled took.

***

Mr. Survia had arrived. He was carrying a small box as he and his guards made their way through the forest. He was making his way to Robin and Starfire. He carried the box gingerly as he arrived to his destination.

The two Titans were sitting by the water. They seemed to be enjoying theirselves.

Mr. Survia smiled as he gave the box to a guard. He quietly emerged from the trees. The Titans didn't notice. He quickly threw open the box and threw the contents toward the titans, backing away quickly. Somehow he did this without a sound.

Mr. Survia waited as the Funnel Web Spiders made their way to the two unsuspecting Titans.

***

"Did Tamaran have anything like this?" Robin asked.

Starfire thought for a minute. "Nothing like this. I believe you would say it is a different kind of beauty."

"I wish I could have seen more of your planet."

Starfire stood up.

"Perhaps one day we can return and-" Starfire let out a gasp as she turned around.

There were a dozen tarantula's on the ground two of the very close to Starfire. They were on their hind legs and showing their large fangs. Starfire moved her leg slightly and the tarantula launched himself on her ankle and started biting. She kicked it off as she yelled in pain and fell into the water behind her.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled jumping in after her.

_____________________________________________

uh oh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

sorry this one's shorter than the last. couldn't help it. but this is where things get REALLY interesting. enjoy!

_________________________

Robin dove into the water to save Starfire. He searched in the clear water only to see her pulled out by someone else. Confused and even more worried, he popped his head above the surface only to find a very large boot filling his vision before it all went dark.

***

Raven was next to a tree looking at a mushroom. She picked it up. Beast Boy walked over after jumping down from a cocoanut tree.

"How's this?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy picked it up, looked at it briefly and tossed it over his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Raven asked slightly annoyed.

"It's poisonous." he said.

"Ughh… is there anything not poisonous in this dumb forest." Raven said. She had found several berries that Beast Boy said were all poisonous.

Beast Boy had done most of the gathering and had found quite a bit. Bananas, cocoanuts, some guavas, and jujube fruits along with a few other unknown fruits.

Beast Boy gave a wide smile. "Maybe next time you'll do better. Now let's go eat." Beast Boy suggested.

They sat on the beach and divided the fruit between them.

***

Mr. Survia had finished business with two of the titans, but there was still more fun to be had. He quickly made his way to another part of the island in pursuit of the other two Titans.

This time he carried a slightly larger box.

***

"So, where do you think Robin Cyborg, and Starfire are?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Probably somewhere on this island."

They heard a slight hissing noise behind them. They both turned their heads in time to see three large snakes coming towards them. They immediately jumped up. Beast Boy also saw a man retreat into the shadows of the forest where he saw other eyes looking back.

Raven grabbed a nearby stick and backed herself into the water, hoping that the snakes wouldn't follow. Beast Boy turned into 'The Beast.' He immediately threw the snakes back where they came from and managed to not get bitten. He then went for whatever or whoever was in the forest.

Raven came halfway out of the water. "Beast Boy, don't-"

It was too late.

He was snot several times. Well, actually it was a tranquilizer gun, but he fell to the ground immediately.

Mr. Survia stepped out onto the beach holding a gun. A real gun.

Beast Boy was still conscious, but not for long.

The Hunter lifted his gun, aimed, and fired.

At Raven.

Beast Boy saw her collapse, halfway on the beach halfway in the water. The sand around her turned red. That was the last thing Beast Boy saw before he passed out.

________________________________

That's not a good thing, is it...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sorry this one is shorter than the last. but it does what i want it to do so deal. enjoy!

_________________________________________

Robin woke up to find himself on the shore of the pool of water. He looked around with a large headache.

Starfire.

She was nowhere to be found.

Robin fell to his knees in dispair. "Starfire," he whispered.

***

Beast Boy woke up, his head was swirling with drowsiness and confusion.

Then he remembered the red sand.

_Raven_. His mind screamed.

He looked around. All that was left was the large area of red sand and part of her blue cloak, now mostly red. Animal paws also dotted the sand between the forest and the red sand.

Beast Boy let our a howl as he ran into the forest following those tracks.

***

Starfire woke up strapped to a medical bed. Her body pounded with slight pain and agitation. Bright lights above her made her squint as she opened her eyes. She looked around the room she was in. Raven was in a bed similar to hers a few feet away. She had a large white bandage around her waist, part of it had turned red.

A door opened on the other side of the room reveling the man she had seen on the floating T.V.

"You," she growled.

"Hello. It's good to see you awake."

"Where am I? What have you done to Raven? Where is Robin?" Starfire started to demand.

"Do not worry, young Titan. Now get some rest, you still need to recover." he said pushing a button on a monitor next to him. She tried to break free of her bonds, but morphine quickly flooded her body and she fell back into a deep sleep.

____________________________________________

whats gonna happen next i wonder. actually i don't. i already kinda figured that out, ha ha.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

surprise guest! well not really. but anyway... just read. and enjoy of course!

______________________________

Robin had started searching for any clues as to where Starfire could be. Any indications as to where she was or if she was even alive.

All he had found was a small box, a few foot prints, and a piece of folded paper.

He opened the small and kind of soggy piece of paper. It wasn't just any piece of paper. It was…a map?

It showed an arial view of an island. He assumed it was the one he was one because of two red crosses with the names _Robin and Starfire _next to one, and _Beast Boy and Raven _by another.

_Who would be as oblivious as to drop a map telling him how to find my other teammates_. He asked himself. The thought of Beast Boy crossed his mind.

That is if they were still there.

He immediately started off in the direction of Beast Boy and Raven to hopefully find them still there.

***

Beast Boy looked for Raven high and low and had found nothing but foot prints…and something else…

_What is that?_ Beast Boy asked himself.

It was…a smell. Not just any smell. Cologne. Very distinguishing.

Now he had something to follow.

He took off into the forest, following his nose. Hoping to get revenge for what had happened to Raven. She was dead in Beast Boy's mind. He would avenge her death if it was the last thing he did.

***

Robin arrived at his destination. The little red cross on the map.

No one was there.

It was just a large clearing of cement.

_Cement? In a forest? On an island? Why? _Robin's mind raced as he walked on the hard flat surface.

Then he saw the paint that marked out a large H. It was a helicopter pad.

_But why would Beast Boy and Raven be here?_ He asked himself.

Unless… Unless it was a trap.

He tensed with this thought, but nothing happened. He looked around, but there was nothing. Just to be safe, he walked back to the edge of the forest, and hid behind a tree, and waited for something to happen.

***

Beast Boy had been running for quite some time. The scent led him clear across the island to the other side. He took a short rest as he found a nearby fruit and ate it.

But sitting there led his mind to wander back to why he was working so hard.

Raven.

He threw the fruit over his shoulder and somehow found new strength and ran off again as 'the Beast.'

***

Robin had been waiting for any evidence of an ambush, attack, anything! But it was just a helicopter pad. And he was just clinging onto a hope to see Starfire.

He was just about to step onto the helicopter pad to look for any other clues, when he heard a noise. He pressed himself against the tree. Bushes rustled across the way. Robin tightened his hold on a stick he had decided to use as a weapon.

He didn't dare peek at had suddenly burst from the bushes. He remained still.

He heard a sniffling sound. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

He decided to look.

A large beast was right in front of him. Not two inches from his face was a large hairy monster…that was green.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked wide eyed dropping the stick.

The large monster turned back into a thin green boy.

"Robin!" he yelled embracing him in a large hug.

When Beast Boy broke his hug, they both started talking loudly and making actions. They both stopped when they realized they had no idea what the other had said.

"Starfire, was bitten by some tarantula and taken by someone!" Robin exclaimed.

"Raven's been shot," Beast Boy said with tears in his eyes. "I think she's dead."

***

"What?" Robin yelled.

"We were taken by surprise. They tried to attack us with snakes, and they shot me with a bunch of tranquillizers, and then they shot Raven, and then I followed the smell here and when I smelt you, I followed your smell over here and now were here talking and I'm telling you about how Raven got shot and why-" Beast Boy started panicking.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled in order to get his teammate to calm down. He let out a sigh as silence befell both of them.

"Is Raven really-" Robin started to ask when a large noise overcame them.

At first Robin thought it was a helicopter because of the sudden rush of wind, but when he looked up he only saw orange. Orange?!

The T-Ship!!!

"We're saved!" Beast Boy exclaimed as they ran out of the landing area.

The T-ship landed and Cyborg popped his head out.

"Miss me?"

______________________________________

Yay! cyborg to the rescue!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

OOOOOOO.... this one's good. but probably not as good as the one after this. Enjoy!

_________________________________________

"Cyborg!!!" Beast Boy yelled. "How did you find us?!"

"Sure wasn't easy," he said climbing out of the T-ship. "The guy who took you, The Hunter, left me a note and I did a little research and found out his real name is Darwin Survia. After that I tracked his actions and many of those were protected, so I had to hack my way in. After a lot of that kind of stuff, I finally pinpointed his latests actions circling around this area. Like cameras, plane trips, all that stuff and flew out and found you two after flying for nearly a day. Say, where's Raven and Starfire?"

Robin's and Beast Boy's face fell.

Robin quickly smoothed his face over professionally and turned to Cyborg. Can you trace the last actions of Darwin Survia?

Cyborg nodded and looked into his mechanical arm pressing a few buttons.

"He last boarded a helicopter heading from here to another island nearby."

"Titans, move!" Robin ordered and they all jumped into the T-Ship.

***

Raven finally woke up. It took her a moment, but she realized her side was in pain. She looked down and saw a large bandage covering most of her right waist. Then she remembered she had been shot.

She looked around and saw the room empty. There was another bed, but it was in disarray and empty. The room was mostly destroyed, except a small circle around her.

_What happened? _She thought to herself.

She slowly sat up in pain and lowered herself to the ground. Her legs were weak, but she forced them to obey her. She got very dizzy, and fell. She let out a gasp of pain as she smacked into the hard clean floor.

The door suddenly opened.

She looked around her and grabbed a small, sharp piece of metal. She turned to attack her captor, but was seized unexpectedly from behind. The metal knocked out of her hand immediately. She shook all over from the strain of resisting their hold.

An African man stepped into view. He examined Raven sternly. He nodded his head slightly and his men obeyed his silent command.

She passed out before she found where they were taking her. Her last thought was, _this can't be good._

***

Cyborg landed the ship near a building on the island believed to possibly hold Starfire and Raven, and their captor.

They all jumped out silently, without a word. They had had plenty of time to talk before. It was all planned. They were going to get their friends back.

***

Mr. Survia overlooked two large rooms next to each other. They were each filled with various plants and objects…and titans. One room held Starfire, the other Raven.

Mr. Survia glanced at his watch, still facing the two rooms and unconscious Titans. He suddenly pressed a small button on his watch that closed the windows to the large rooms so that nothing could be seen. It looked like just another wall. He then turned to the door and stood patiently.

The door suddenly flew open.

_Right on time_. He said to himself.

Three very angry and annoyed Titans stood before him, ready to attack.

"Greetings Titans. So glad you could make it to the show."

__________________________________________

oh snap. you know somethin' goin' on now... dun dun dun. waaaahhhh!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_____________________________________

"What show?" Robin asked not really interested.

"First, I would like to ask you all a question." he said looking at each one slowly. The Titans said nothing. "Why have you come he said walking toward the back of the room.

"To rescue Starfire and Raven. Why else would we be here," Robin said confused.

"What would you do to get them back?" he said still facing the wall.

"Why?" Cyborg asked, his sonic cannon still pointing at his head.

"No reason. I just wanted to know how important they are to you."

"Why would you want to know that?" Beast Boy asked, lowering his defense, and then getting jabbed by Robins elbow and remembering to put his hands up in fists.

"To see how entertaining this would be."

***

Starfire woke up in a completely dark room. She tried to walk around, but kept tripping on one thing of another. All the walls were smooth, the ground uneven. She was thoroughly confused. She looked around in the dark a little while longer, when one wall started to rise, letting light fill up the room.

***

Raven woke up in less pain than before, but found herself in the dark and in a strange room. She clutched her side as she stood up. It didn't feel good, but she could deal with it.

A wall started to slide upward letting light reveal the strange room and another room outside. She looked around the room with an analytical eye. Then she saw there was a third room. She was in one room. Starfire was in one next to her with a clear unbreakable wall between them. The other three titans and the Hunter in the third room.

A small door, she hadn't noticed before, opened near the back of the room. The same thing happened in Starfire's room.

Things had become clear, and she did not like what she found.

***

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy watched as the back wall lifted, revealing Starfire and Raven with confused looks on their faces. Raven noticed them first and raised an eyebrow. When Starfire noticed them, she ran to the see-through wall and started moving her mouth. No sounds were heard. She waved and Robin gave a confused wave back.

Then two little doors in the back of the room opened revealing a rhino in Starfire's room and a polar bear in Raven's room

"Two partially starved and tortured beasts," Mr. Survia stated not even looking at the Titans. "If you attack me, I assure you they will die."

The Titans gazed in Terror as the large beasts charged after their friends.

______________________________________________________________________


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

sorry this one's so short and i haven't updated quite as quickly. just busy. and sorry this one's short too. but it's good. enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________

Starfire was pressed against the glass waving happily at the Titans. They only returned shocked stares, which made her look behind her. She realized what they were looking at now.

The rhinoceros was heading straight at her, horn lowered and nose flaring. Starfire looked around and noticed there was nothing she could do. So she ran at it as well and rested her arms on his horn. She still had her super strength and was struggling to be the stronger.

Raven saw the polar bear immediately. The beast took his time coming at her. He bared his teeth and scrunched his face into an evil snarl.

Raven was defenseless.

The bear slowly backed her into a wall. She could do nothing as the bear raised his paw and slashed down at her with his long and deadly claws.

***

The wall crashed down into a million pieces as a green elephant charged straight into it. He didn't stop as he targeted himself towards the bear. His tusks hit the bear first, knocking it away from raven and leaving it unconscious, but he had already done her damage.

Three red lines decorated her face, arms, and legs as she laid unconscious. The blood seeped out of her almost peacefully.

The other two titans did their work on Starfire's side and destroyed the wall easily with a sonic blast. They helped her take down the rhino before turning to Mr. Survia. He was already gone.

***

Beast Boy had returned to himself after making sure the polar bear was out for the count. He quickly ran to Raven's side.

It didn't look good.

He turned to the other titans who were receiving a large hug from Starfire.

"Guys," he yelled. "Raven needs help!"

___________________________________________________________________

that can't be good.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

I can't believe it. This is the last chapter. i didn't realize how close i was to being done. anyway. i think this is one of my longest chapters almost. anyway. this story is longer than my last one. i had a lot of fun with it. so anyway. i'll stop talking now. read. and enjoy of course.

________________________________________

Raven laid in the med bay. Her floating body covered in bandages and bruises. The metal clamp now gone from her wrists, leaving red and purple skin. Beast Boy watched over her carefully. The others occasionally came in. Starfire also had her clamps removed and had immediately flew around the tower with excitement.

Beast Boy would not leave the Med Bay. He slept at Raven's feet and watched her the rest of the time. The others would bring him food, that he would barely touch.

"I worry for friend Beast Boy," Starfire said as she met with Robin and Cyborg.

"I think we just need to wait this one out. I think things will get better once Raven is better." Robin said.

"Yeah. Don't worry Star. This'll all blow over." Cyborg assured her placing a hand on her shoulder. "In fact, I think things will improve." he said with a large smile.

Starfire Smiled and nodded and flew off to do… well whatever it is that she does.

"What about the Hunter." Cyborg asked as soon as Starfire had disappeared. They had all searched the island as long as they dared for Mr. Survia. They had to leave because of Raven's condition.

"Keep an eye out for him. That's all we can do right now.

***

Raven woke up a few days later, weak and in pain. She looked around the med bay and saw a small cat sleeping next to her feet. Raven swung her feet over the side of the bed and attempted to stand. Beast Boy woke up when Raven hit the floor with a loud smack.

"Raven!" he exclaimed wide eyed as he knelt beside her.

Raven trembled slightly in pain as Beast Boy helped her sit upright on the cold linoleum floor. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and lifted Raven easily back into her bed.

"Your awake!" Beast Boy stated.

Raven took a minute too think of what had happened. The bear…

"Did you catch him?" Raven asked suddenly.

Beast boy gave a blank stare.

"The Hunter. Did you find him?"

Beast Boys smile faded away. He shook his head. Then his eyes went hard and he narrowed his eyes. "He will pay for what he did to you… and Star." he said mentioning Starfire after a minute. He blushed slightly. Raven did too.

The other Titans came into the room.

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed rushing to give her a hug. "Friend. We were all so worried. Especially friend Beast Boy. He has not left your side since we returned home. It is wondrous that you have awoken."

Raven gasped in pain as Starfire hugged her. Starfire quickly released her when she heard. "Sorry," she said sheepishly calming down.

"Is that true?" Raven asked Beast Boy.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"That you stayed with me all this time?"

Beast Boy blushed. Robin and Cyborg confirmed it.

"We must celebrate this occasion," Starfire said breaking a short silence.

"Movie night! And Waffles!" Cyborg shouted running out of the room.

"Glorious!" Starfire yelled following him.

Robin looked at Beast Boy and Raven. "Wait for me!" He called after Starfire.

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other. Beast Boy looked away first, embarrassed that she knew how much he cared.

He felt something touch his cheek. A kiss.

"Carry me?" Raven suggested.

"What?!" Beast boy said really blushing now.

"For waffles." she said smiling.

"Oh," he said smiling.

He turned into 'the beast' and whisked her off to the commons area.

The others stared at them when they walked in. They all smiled.

"Say anything about this, and I'll kill you." Raven said.

Cyborg started to open his mouth, Raven encased the stankball that laid in a far corner and threw it at Cyborg. It landed nicely in his mouth. Raven looked at the other two.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" Raven asked.

Robin and Starfire shook their head wildly.

"Good." she said as Beast Boy placed her carefully on the couch.

The other Titans busied themselves getting the waffles made along with other treats.

Raven suddenly turned to Beast Boy.

"Beast boy," she said. He looked over at her. "Getting attacked by a Tiger, getting shot, and being mauled by a bear was a little unnecessary for you to show how much you care." she said. Beast Boy started sweating, and stumbling over himself to explain. "But," Raven started. "It was all worth it." she said.

Beast boy looked at her dumbstruck.

"Are you going to just sit there or are you going to kiss me?" Raven asked annoyed.

Beast Boy did as she said and kissed her.

"So do you think I'm funny?" Beast Boy asked.

"It wasn't worth that much."

______________________________

sooooooooo.... yeah. the end. finito. good-bye. allez-bye bye! hasta luego. until next time!


End file.
